The Artifact Thief
by GunjiBunny
Summary: A story about the whole gang each chapter features one of the Warehouse family and their hunt for someone who is stealing artifacts. Eventual Myka/Pete but nothing too AU, more how their relationship grows closer through the whole ordeal. Takes place during Season 4
1. Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat

**AN – So this is my first real shot at a WH13 story, reviews are loved because I like to know what people think but a note is that this story is almost completely written off line I just have to sit down and write it. I love looking into history and coming up with new artifacts, because the story will cover everyone there's no real pairings at the moment. Once again please read and review and I own nothing please support the official release. I should also mention that this takes place after 'What matters most' 4.17 but before the arch with Nick, so Nick hasn't arrived as of yet.**

Lights flashed as reporter James Mansfield arrived in D.C after a long boat ride on the battleship Reagan. Not being used to being on this side of the camera he clutched his bag close and shielded his eyes from the onslaught of flashing lights. There were two reasons on why he was being so crowded, he had been on assignment in Iran to take pictures of the poorer families when he had been captures by some rebels, he had spent eight days in a hole in the ground without any food or water, simply left to die. The news was spreading that a child found the opening and brought him barely enough food and water to live but that wasn't true, he had been alone the whole time. Climbing into the back of an SUV James blinked, his eyes dazzled with the flashes as the car started up to take him away from that madness. He was to go to a secure location to make an official statement and pre-event James would be declaring his civil rights or something but now he was just happy to be alive as a squad of American soldiers rescued him.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked the driver.

"Just a safe house here in the city, soldiers report to Langley but with you being a civilian we thought this would be more civil. What do you remember about the days before? They're just going to ask you about your time there may be talking about your story will relax you."

"There was this one family, a mother and a daughter, the father had been killed weeks before, the little girl Alia, she and I had this bond. There were these older kids teasing her saying that her mother did things to get money. I stepped in and defended her even though I was supposed to remain neutral," he said thinking about her as he pulled a little stone figurine of a cat from his pockets, "She gave me this stone cat, told me that it brought her luck and thought it might help me as well. I think it was because I walked her home that I was captured, because I was taken right after being dropped off." As they pulled up to a red light the driver looked in the rearview mirror catching James' eye as well as seeing the figurine.

"You know there's this story of a prisoner of war that matches your story, this noble in France who King Henry thought was plotting against him. Just because he could he took the noble and threw him in jail stating that his punishment was to starve to death. As the story goes a cat took fancy of him and brought him food so he didn't starve. His name was Sir Henry Wyatt," he said turning in the seat and looking back at James with a smile, "And you are holding his cat," he finished holding up a torch in his hand closing his eyes as the torch lit up and everything in James' world went white.

"We have two pings that are odd," Artie said sitting down at the breakfast table slapping away Pete's hand as he tried to take the folder, "First off there was a newly released P.O.W. who returned to the states after being captured for eight days with no food or water."

"Definitely artifacty," said Pete reaching for a doughnut instead.

"Indeed however they found him in the back of the SUV that was taking him to the safe house, unharmed but minus something. The last thing he remembered was the view from the helicopter, he lost anywhere from five to ten minutes of memories."

"So the artifact the guy had was stolen by someone else who was using an artifact," Myka said from where she was standing. Finally joining them was Steve and Claudia who joined Pete at the table.

"Yes, it was going to be Pete and Claudia but we have to put it on hold until we gather more information about the theft."

"Theft?" Claudia asked reaching for the cereal.

"This is why we wake up on time," Artie started but Pete cut him off.

"Had a ping but was stolen by another ping, so was that both pings?" Pete caught them out then asked as Steve took the file from Artie and looked through it.

"Any idea what artifact could do that or cause memory loss?" Claudia asked Artie.

"There's a few items that can cause memory loss, like Jack the Ripper's lantern or Alois Alzheimer's glasses but I'll need to look into that further, as for long lasting survival there's a few things like." But Steve cut him off.

"What about a stone cat?" Steve asked, "James said that a little girl gave him a good luck charm but it was missing."

"Oh…" Artie said thinking and muttering to himself.

"What to share with the class?" Claudia asked earning a fist bump from Pete.

"Sir Henry Wyatt was a French noble who spent weeks in prison, rumor had it that a cat would bring him food every day, it was declared a miracle that he was still alive and King Henry released him."

"So both pings were taken from us?" Myka asked.

"What? No, the second ping is from Chicago, there's a doctor there who was acting very paranoid, more so than usual. The only thing was that his wife discovered some papers on the floor, when she picked them up he screamed at her and told her to get out. Those papers are perfect copies of the lost theories of Immanuel Kant, the father of modern psychology whose mind went weak later in his life. The papers were amazing, theories into man's inner psyche but due to intense paranoia he burned all of them."

"So we art off to Chicago," Myka said but Steve shook his head.

"Afraid not, you see the doctor was so paranoid that he sealed himself up with concrete, by the time authorities got to him he was long gone, suffocated to death and the theories were gone as well. I believe the artifact that was taken by the police was Immanuel Kant's pocket watch," he said opening the second folder and flipping it open, "Logged in, one pocket watch but that evening the watch was gone."

"So the thief walked into a police station, into the evidence locker and walked right out with the watch?" Myka asked earning a nod from Artie.

"Do you think it's the same thief?" Pete asked, "Could the memory loss artifact affect so many people that the guy just walked in and took it."

"Or girl," Claudia put in but Artie shook his head.

"No, we obtained the security tape and it shows a man walking in and out again, Claudia I emailed it to you. Is there some way to make it look cleared so that maybe we can identify him or the artifact?" Claudia nodded and pulled out her laptop fingers dancing across the keyboard as the others gathered around her.

"He obviously knows there's a camera, we can't see his features at all," she said trying to make the image clearer, "I think that's it," she said and they watched as the figure walked up to the counter and held something up. Pausing Claudia pulled in and tried to clean it up. "Looks like a badge or something." With that Artie jumped up and rushed to the older computer looking through the warehouse's database.

"It's Dorothy Jean Guggenheim's Press Badge, more famously known as Lisa Howard," Artie called from where it was, "It can change your features to the victim so they think you're someone else. She was known to get amazing stories."

"I feel a but in there," Myka said punching Pete when he giggled at that.

"She…the badge causes deep depression if wore for extended periods of time, she was the first and last news anchor to kill themselves on live T.V."

"Does it cause memory loss?" asked Steve to bring everyone back.

"No, so as far as we can tell if the two are related than the thief has four artifacts."

"Five," Claudia shouted and they returned to her, "I got this from outside a few minutes before the watch left. Look he's holding something then goes into the police station as if he's making sure it's there." Artie studied the image and gasped.

"No, we have to have that," he muttered going back to his computer and typing things to make Claudia almost feel jealous. "No, no, no,"

"What's wrong?" Myka asked running over to him.

"The thief, he knows what artifacts are."

"Obviously," Pete chimed in.

"Of course but that artifact he's using is Luis Vas de Torres' compass. If you know what you're looking for it takes you right to it."

"So that's bad because he can find artifacts?" Pete asked and Myka shook her head.

"It's much worse because that means he could eventually find the warehouse."

TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT

Flipping close the compass and slipping it into his pocket the thief entered the office of Professor Isaac Luke who was typing away at his typewriter. Looking up at the man he smiled.

"I'm sorry but office hours ended a long time ago, if this is about a class assignment I must ask you to come back later." He said in a polite tone.

"No, I'm not a student, but I heard you are a man who collects old books and items relating to it. Am I correct?"

"Why yes, I do have a few rare items but they're not for sale."

"I don't wish to buy them, only see one. You have an original copy of the children's book Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle do you not?"

"Ah yes, written in 1947 by Betty MacDonald."

"And there's a bag of beans that came with it?"

"Well yes and no," said the Professor, "The woman I bought it from said that her great-great-great aunt Betty often wrote notes and kept them inside the pouch. She said they were all the cures the she would invent in her stories to make children smile."

"Yes, I would like to see that, please."

"A fan of her books, I would love to show you," The Professor said turning and picking up a glass box which held the pouch, turning and setting it on the table he looked up at the man, confused. "What is that?"

"My own rare item, from the 1930's there was an actress named Jane Bartholomew whose name you'll never know and whose image you've seen a dozen times. She was the model for the Columbia Lady from the Columbia Pictures image. Once she realized that she would never be credited and never be famous for her job she stole this torch from the shoot, all of her anger and pain went into this torch making it so if she couldn't be remembered, no one should. Luckily for you the effects are only temporary and you'll have completely forgotten I was here." The torch flashed white light and by the time the Professor came to he was alone and the box in front of him was empty.

TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT TATTATTAT

"So you're saying that the thief is using this compass to locate artifacts? Could it be an accident, just wanting things of power?" Myka asked.

"No he would have to know exactly what he was looking for in order to locate it. That might mean access to the Warehouse but Wyatt's cat was never logged into the database." Artie said dismayed.

"What if we set up a trap?" Pete asked getting a look from everyone, "I mean if he's coming after artifacts than we can each take one from the warehouse and lead him to us."

"That's a great idea," Myka started as Artie said the opposite at the same time.

"Worse idea ever"

"Come on Artie we'll only use artifacts we know can't cause trouble, such as…" Pete said trying to think of one, luckily Claudia saved him.

"Barthelemy de Casseneuz's wig!" This got odd looks from everyone, "I saw it after we did that thing with Trey that would have been easier than the Fez trick. It lets you hear what animals are thinking, can't be that bad and I know it drove him crazy but he didn't know how it reacted."

"Fine, but meet me in the office and I will approve your choices first." Artie said as the others left, it was rare for him to let them actually do this and they weren't going to let it get out of their sight.

Walking with Pete, Myka wondered what she should pick when Pete called out that he found one.

"Something that makes unlimited cookies?" she asked sarcastically and before he could ask if they had that she shook her head.

"Aw, well since he took an artifact that makes you survive things I thought this might be tempting," he opened the small box and showed her the army patch that rested inside, "Nicholas Alkemades' Flight Sergeant Badge, he was a bomber pilot in WW2 who jumped out of his crashing plane and survived the eighteen thousand foot drop." Myka had to admit that was smart and started looking for something as well when her Farnsworth went off.

"Another stolen artifact, Betty MacDonald's pouch, said to have some sort of healing property," Artie relayed.

"Great, I have survival, Claudia has crazy psychology, Artie will probably use one he already has, you can grab the curing one and I'll go look for Jinks and help him find one." Said Pete as he ran off leaving Myka alone to walk towards the Cure section. On her way there she thought about the news that her doctor had given her, cancer, and wondered if there was a cure for her somewhere in these stacks. Shaking it off she walked down the row looking at each item trying to discover what was what. Settling on a golden bowl she, after putting on purple gloves, picked it up and read what it was.

"Asclepius' Offering Bowl, left by ancient Greeks who would leave offerings of gold coins to be cured, can only be activated with one hundred percent gold coins." Sighing she carried the item back up to the office, arriving to find Artie and Steve who explained that Claudia and Pete already left with their items.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked and Myka knew he could read her and said.

"No but I don't really want to talk about it, what do you guys have?" Nodding and accepting that if she wanted to talk to him she would, Jinks held up a ski pole.

"Belongs to Edmund Hilary."

"Sir Edmund Hillary," Artie corrected, "First man to scale Mt Everest, ah and you have the Asclepius' Offering Bowl, good choice. You two head out in different directions to see what you can find. I'll stay here just in case he located the Warehouse."

Driving along in her Ford Focus Claudia tore down the highway going faster than she should have, but it wasn't every day Artie gave them free time. To prove to herself and the warehouse she was ready to take care of it she wanted to be the one to catch the thief and even discovered a ping of her own. Local South Dakotan scientist Ernest Lawrence's family still lived here and she heard they were having an estate sale on the family property and she wanted to check it out. Arriving within the hour she parked and made sure the wig was safe in her trunk before walking over to the massive sale. There were lots of nick-knacks but she was looking for something that felt right. She found herself looking in a box for toys and slowly removed a pair of clacker balls. They were cherry red and on a yellow stick that she just knew was an artifact. Taking her prize towards the counter she smacked into another shopper and they both fell to the ground. Apologizing she looked up and was stunned to see a very good looking man trying to help her up. He looked six foot with medium length black hair and black eyes, his skin was tanned and his eyes were full of concern.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he said helping Claudia up.

"No it was my fault I was too preoccupied with my gift to my nephew," she said quickly scooping up the clacker.

"Interesting choice, I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Jake Torres," he said holding out his hand and shaking hers.

"Claudia Donovan, I'm sorry but I need to get going Jake," she said moving pass him, "Niece's birthday and all." Jake smiled a secret smile and let her go, she was smart to discover that item here of all places but naive to think that there was only one artifact in this family of geniuses. Moving through the crowd by way of the compass he paused and picked up a baby rattle turning it in his hands to read the bottom to himself, "J.H.L to my son." John H. Lawrence was Ernest's brother who had a son who died from cancer young, in his grief and sorrow the toy he made for his son was imbued with a healing life force. Taking his own precious purchase to the counter he paid and went back towards his car pausing to see that Claudia was speaking into a box like device passionately. Moving along to her car he was looking for the clackers and was surprised to see the needle on the compass go from her to the trunk. Breaking the lock was easy but he frowned at what was inside. Deciding to figure it out later he took the wig, gently closed the trunk and walked back to his own car watching Claudia in his rear mirror before driving off himself.

"You lost the wig?" Artie shouted exasperated at Claudia. Who kicked nothing around with her foot.

"Yeah but I got something cooler, Edmund Lawrence's Clacker."

"I know that the Clacker seems more dangerous but in the right hands the wig is as well, and the worst part is that this means that Pete's plan actually works. However instead of running around trying to get caught we are just going to set up a perimeter and for now we will take turns sleeping here in the office as pairs." Talking into the Farnsworth everyone else returned to the warehouse with their original artifacts except Pete who stopped for hamburgers on the way back. Gladly sharing they all sat and watched as Artie wrote artifacts on the board, pinning up the known ones that the thief had. Rubbing his temples Artie sat down on the chair and wondered what was going to happen next when a new ping came in.

"He's working fast," Pete mused into his burger as Claudia and Artie went to work. Bringing up the item Artie felt a familiar rush in his chest, the ping was for a specific artifact, the Mayan Calendar which he thought was lost years ago when they lost a pair of agents to it. Never telling that story Artie didn't know if he could retell it to his current family from fear of something like that happening again but thinking back on it now it clicked home, the agents he lost that day. Agent Jennifer Lockhart and Agent Jacob Torres had their times stopped in order to save Artie, one moment they were standing there with him after the fires from the events calmed down then they were gone, faded into nothingness. If Jacob was really related to Luis Vaz de Torres than it was possible for him to have the compass.

"I'm going to take care of this pick up myself you all wait here and keep an eye out for anything really strange." Artie said and gathered his things. Walking up to him Myka crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" she asked and he looked at her absent but intense.

"I have to," he said and she nodded letting him go before settling back with the others, still worried.

TATTATATTATTATTAT TATTATATTATTATTAT TATTATATTATTATTAT

The location of the ping was nearby, far enough for help to take time but not that far that it would take a long time for him to get there, arriving in the desert area Artie noticed only one other car. Since it was getting a little dark the headlights were on and they shined on a man digging something. Grabbing his bag and his testla Artie went over to where the man was digging not noticing something sticking out of the ground. Looking down Artie saw a medium sized box, opened. Inside he noticed the stone cat, the pocket watch and the badge.

"Agent Torres?" he asked and the man stopped digging.

"I'm glad you at least remember that much Artie," Jake said looking up at him, pausing in the dig.

"How did you get here?" Artie stammered.

"Honestly, I can't remember. The last thing I remember was standing there with you and Jennifer then nothing until I woke up with the compass around my neck." Artie saw the compass holding up the gun. "Arties please, I'm your friend remember, I'm not doing anything wrong."

"You're stealing artifacts," Artie said.

"Not really, just doing my job, in fact I'm going to bury artifacts that I find that I don't need right here and you can come and bag and tag and whatever them. The statue of the cat, I guess I didn't need to take that one but I was there. The watch, if I got there sooner maybe he wouldn't be dead. The badge is all yours, keep it safe."

"The compass?"

"No, I'm still looking for something that I know is not in the warehouse."

"You've been gone for a long time, how do you know?" Artie asked.

"The compass, I've returned to the warehouse Artie, I can't go back in. I can't speak to Mrs. Fredrick or the regents until I've found my partner." Jake said looking at his watch, noting that time started a few seconds ago and he probably won't remember the reason Jake was doing this, that was fine though.

"This is about Agent Lockhart, if you're trying to find her Jake let me help you. I owe you that much."

"I can't afford to lose the compass until I find her. Thank you friend but no, I have to do this myself. I like to think that I had your fascination with artifacts and Jennifer had the belief in what we were doing. I was a little more like McPherson as I thought that once studied the artifacts should be used for good. He was too reckless though I agree his punishment of banishment was the right choice, I would have bronzed him myself."

"So what, you're going to be a freelance artifact hunter?"

"I'd like to be an Agent again, once I find my partner."

"That's not up to me," Artie said lowering the gun, "What artifact are you looking for?"

"Ambrose Bierce's map, I believe that I can use that to locate Jennifer." Jake said checking his watch again. Against his better judgment Artie nodded, he owed the agents something for what happened to them. The regents told him that they were a loss but obviously that wasn't true, looking up he started to say that he would help when he saw that Jake was holding up the Columbia Picture's Torch and he knew that it would make him forget. Firing off a shot more to make him stop they watched as the electricity diverted and hit the object in the ground and with that Artie's world went white.

"Artie? Artie are you okay?" came a voice through the darkness and Artie groaned opening his eyes and seeing a very worried Myka looking down at him. "What happened?"

"You've been gone for an hour so we tracked your car here. Artie did you go after the thief yourself?" Myka asked as he sat up and looked around seeing Claudia and Steve bagging the items from the box. Pete was bagging two other items.

"We should have you go out more often Artie," Pete said trying to make him feel better, "Five artifacts at once, the pocket watch, the badge, the stone cat, and these two other things." Taking the bags Artie held them up.

"When Columbia pictures first started the iconic liberty woman was cast and though thousands of girls say they were the model for it no one knew for sure, this is the torch that the girl used but due to being lost in time it creates a white light which means I can't remember anything about the thief." He rubbed his head and straightened his glasses picking up the other bag, "This is Giovanni Aldini's wand, I must have fired the tesla at him and this absorbed the shot." Allowing Pete to help him up Artie started to the car.

"Is he done? Pete asked and Artie shook his head.

"He wanted us to have these otherwise there would have been nothing left behind," Artie said keeping the identity of the thief to himself. All he could remember was that the thief was Agent Torres but he had no idea why he was doing this, why he didn't just come home. Much later at the warehouse Steve was putting the artifacts away while Artie went to the former Agent rooms looking through the catalog before stopping on Torres' room.

"What's going on?" came a voice from behind causing Artie to gasp and spin seeing Myka there.

"Nothing, this is just one of the agents before your time room, agent Jacob Torres," he explained opening the door. "Former military he and his partner were agents before you and Pete arrived, the pair I lost to the Mayan Calendar." Myka remained silent knowing that Artie didn't like to think or talk about agents he outlived, not wanting him to ever know her secret. "I told the regents that we should look for them harder, they did save my life, but they said that they would keep looking and eventually they were forgotten, just like Agent Smith."

"Smith?"

"Elijah Smith, he's the agent who got lost in the Escher vaults. Sometimes it's better to know that someone is really dead then just missing. I always held a little hope that one of them would return some day," he said sitting at the desk and flipping through the notes that were felt of the desk detailing artifacts they found together. "Could I have some time to myself?" he asked in an un-Artie way so Myka gave his shoulder a squeeze and left him alone. Once she was gone he flipped open the binder and began to read. "Research shows that the Mayan's Calendar showed them the end of their lives and with this knowledge they tried to escape into a world between our own, to return when it was safe. Could this mean something or just Artie mistranslating again?" Artie smiled and chuckled as tears ran down his face as he continued to read.

**AN x2 – I love creating the artifacts and looking up history so much that I'll also be listing the featured artifacts at the end of each chapter. So here we go:**

Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat - Allows one to go eight days without food or water  
Luis Vas de Torres' compass - Used to locate the Torres Strait over Australia  
Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch - Blinding light causes one to lose their short term memory up to ten minutes.  
Immanuel Kant's Pocket Watch - Increases thought but causes extreme paranoia  
Dorothy Jean Guggenheim's Press Badge - ID on badge changes to wearer's image  
Betty MacDonald's Pouch - Absorbs illness turning it into a bean which must be eaten or illness returns worse  
Barthelemy de Casseneuz's wig - Ability to hear animals  
Nicholas Alkemades' Flight Sergeant Badge - Survive falls  
Asclepius' Offering Bowl - Full healing but once a year must put a solid gold coin otherwise the cured person is killed  
Sir Edmund Hillary's Ski Pole - Causes possessor to withstand extreme cold temperatures  
Edmund Lawrence's Clacker - Creates an atomic explosion  
John H. Lawrence's rattle - Cures cancer but transfer to someone else  
Mayan Calendar - Stops someone's clock and traps them somewhere, unknown


	2. Waverly Brown's Police Badge

**AN – So the first bit mainly focused on Artie and of course my O/C, this time Steve is upfront. Please read and review. Once again I own nothing and please support the official release**

Standing outside the large bank building Jake wished that this wasn't a place where an artifact was but the needle told true, inside the bank there was something in there. Opening his bag he looked inside at the artifact that he had brought along for this one, Amelia Earhart's flight helmet which would cause the wearer, much like Earhart herself to vanish. Before he could put it on he heard something and looked up seeing a security guard with his gun raised. He guessed that he could be suspicious looking out here of course that wasn't enough to draw a gun on him. Turning towards him with his hands raised he frowned.

"Come on guy, I'm not doing anything please lower your gun," Jake said quietly.

"I'm sorry I just, you have a bag that might contain a weapon I need you to place it on the ground and kick it over."

"I can't do that, there's a rare item in there and kicking it won't be good. Please just lower your weapon, I'll take out my pen and write you a note." Jake said motioning to his breast pocket.

"What? Why?" The young officer asked as Jake set the bag down slowly removing the pen from his pocket as the gun lowered slightly. Holding it up Jake smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said clicking the pen as a burst of electricity shot out and hit him in the chest throwing him back. It was like a slightly more powerful tesla gun putting it away he checked on the guard pulling him up against the bank, making it look like he was asleep. Walking to his bag he looked around, pulled out the helmet and put it on instantly causing him to vanish, on more artifact would be helping him today as he quickly made his way inside, Chang Apana's Lieutenant Badge which would warm when he got it close to the security box that held the artifact. Moving quickly he got passed everyone and slipped into the area, once he was inside he removed the helmet and started to hold up the badge to every box. When he discovered which box it was, sixty two, he put on the helmet and got out of there, needing to figure out how to get into that specific box. Outside he went out to his car, pulled the helmet off and just sat trying to figure this out.

TATATATATATTATTATTATTAT

It had been a week since they had any alerts about the Thief and Artie had spent most of his time in the Mayan Agent's rooms. It had become a bit obsessive but with Artie losing Leena they knew that he needed his space and time. Unlike other issues though he wasn't totally obsessed with it and had emerged to give out a ping which they snagged, bagged and tagged without thief interruption. Taking his mid-afternoon nap Pete wasn't there when Artie arrived picking the first two agents he saw.

"Myka, Steve, we have a ping in Archer City, TX a security guard was hit by a bolt of lightning, he says that it came from a pen which everyone else laughed at." Artie explained handing Myka some papers including tickets.

"I need you to head there and interview the guard, maybe if you tell him you believe him he'll explain more. Steve I want you to read him and find out if he's lying." Heading out they flew out and arrived at the home of the guard, Roger Fleming. The man looked disheveled and in his pjs at one pm when he answered the door.

"They're giving me a few days to get my head together," Roger said offering them a seat on the couch before sitting down on the chair across from them.

"Well Roger we're actually here to tell you that we believe you, we deal with the strange and unusual, could you tell us exactly what happened?" Myka asked as Steve watched him.

"Yeah I was outside of the bank and there was this guy looking at it, he had this bag over his shoulder and I thought of the bank robbery that happened in Austin a few weeks back. I was scared but I couldn't let him just rob the bank. He said there were rare items in his bag and dropped them but mentioned that he was taking out the pen. I thought, a pen, what harm is there in that and then zap I get hit in the chest by a bolt of lightning." Roger explained rising and pulling up his shirt to reveal his chest which indeed had a black mark. "I asked them what this was and they couldn't tell me," pulling it back down he sat back down.

"I believe you Roger, I'm sorry no one else does," Steve said and Myka nodded, "Do you remember anything else about him?"

"He said he was sorry, and well I think this is an after effect of the zap but I opened my eyes one last time and saw him put on a hat and vanish."

Once they were back in the car Myka explained the story to Artie.

"The first thoughts that I have about invisibility are Harry Blackstone Sr's hat or even Amelia Earhart's Flight helmet both make you invisible when worn."

"So bank robbery?" Myka asked.

"Could be, go check it out." A few hours later Myka and Steve stood in front of Roger's bank, Myka retold the story to get the distance and such while Steve watched the camera.

"If he stood here and timed it right he wouldn't be on camera when he vanished," Steve said and it was true but the tapes of that time were missing. The next odd thing they discovered was that, according to the bank manager, there was no money missing. The counts had been correct every time they checked.. Telling the manager that they needed to look around the bank he was wary but seeing their badges let them through. Entering the safety deposit box area they paused and both sniffed the air.

"Fudge," Myka said and Steve nodded, "I'll ask the bank manager for the keys, saying there might be something dangerous down here." With that Myka left Steve to sniff around, literally. On her way back upstairs she saw someone coming down, not the bank manager but someone familiar and two things happened, a memory and a vision. The memory was a week ago when she brought Artie some cookies and milk; he was in the female Mayan agent's room. Setting the plate down she noticed the picture of the partners and thought they looked like a good couple in the picture with a younger looking Artie. For a moment she started to say his name but then the vision, in the corner of her eye she caught something and that's all it took for the artifact in the lobby to take hold and the man's image vanished in a cloud of silvery sparkles and she found herself in the lobby with the rest of the bank and patrons watching these beautiful faeries and pixies dance around the room.

"That was quick," Steve said as someone entered the room. Setting the bag on the counter Jake replied.

"Must be expecting someone else, I'm just here to get something for my mother." Steve apologized as Jake went to the box and used two keys which Steve noted he shouldn't have, one was supposed to have only one and the bank manager the other so he lifted his gun at the other man.

"I don't think that belongs to you," Steve said as Jake quickly slipped a police badge on and he glowed white for a moment.

"Box sixty two used to belong to Waverly Brown's widow, he was shot in the heart in the line of duty but didn't die right away. His only wish was to see his wife one last time which he did telling her that he loved her and always would before dying. As long as I wear this badge I am bullet proof."

"Why do you need that one? I hear immortality is overrated."

"I'm wearing it to get out of here safely but it's for a friend, someone who is in a bad place but needs protection." It wasn't entirely true that much Steve could tell.

"Then I'm coming with you." He said lowering the gun.

"I'd rather you not, I'd hate to have another agent's life on my hands not until after I've rescued my partner. How about instead of a ride along I hand over a few artifacts." Since Jake wasn't lying about that Steve lowered the gun fully and Jake took that as approval. Pulling out a pen he set it on the table next to his bag and close to Steve, "Thomas Edison's main rival was a man named George Westinghouse and that is his pen, Edison proved his methods were safer by proving that Westinghouse's was dangerous paving the way for the Electric Chair," taking a moment to whistle he motioned as a mechanical fairy flittered into the room and landed next to the pen.

"Seriously?" Steve asked and Jake shrugged.

"Yeah and you might want to neutralize her first, she's not dangerous though just has the ability to trap people in a trance which your partner and the rest of the bank is trapped in, George Melies was a brilliant illusionist" Once again Steve knew he wasn't lying and picked up the machine which actually struggled a little as he bagged it. In the blinding light that sparked out Jake grabbed his own bag and pulled on the flight helmet instantly disappearing. Shaking his head Steve ran upstairs to discover Myka and the others standing around and trying to shake out the daze they came out of.

"Are you guys okay?" Steve asked as the manager brought Myka some water.

"Yeah just a bit foolish, I knew what I was seeing couldn't be real but it was so beautiful." Nodding Steve pulled her aside for a moment and explained what happened with her and down in room.

"So we missed him again?"

"Yeah now we know what was in that box, Waverly Brown's Police Badge. He mentioned trying to keep a friend safe and he wasn't lying but he wasn't telling the truth either."

"We got what we came for, the artifact that hurt Roger but the flight helmet is still missing now. Do you want to head back home or try to find the invisible man?" Steve asked but Myka looked distracted. "Hey Myka you know it wasn't your fault he got away right? You were whammied there was no way out of it." Myka nodded but being whammied wasn't bothering her, it was the thief, he looked so familiar yet she couldn't place it. As they started to leave the bank manager came over.

"What happened?"

"There was a disturbance in the safety box area but nothing was stolen, someone removed box sixty-two but nothing was taken, I think your master key is still down there though." Steve explained.

"Before you go agents would you join me in my office, there was a fellow in earlier who wanted to know about that box but I told him we couldn't give personal information like that out. He said his name was Arthur Brown but I didn't believe him, we do have him on camera though." Excited about this break they went into the office, the man looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary but then it hit her and she excused herself and Steve, on the way to the car Myka spilled.

"You know how Artie's been a bit obsessive in the case of the two missing agents during the Mayan Calendar snag?"

"Yeah Agents Lockhart and Torres, why?"

"I think our thief is one of the agents, Torres, it has to be since Lockhart was a woman."

"Do you think Artie knows that the thief is a former warehouse agent?"

"He must but why keep that from us?" Myka asked and they were quiet as they got into the car.

"I bet he was whammied by that torch he recovered, so he remembers something but not enough to take a risk telling us about it? That he wants to be one hundred percent sure before moving forward."

"Maybe," Myka wondered as the Farnsworth went off and they opened it.

"Update," Artie said.

"We got the artifact that hurt the security guard, George Westinghouse's pen and a mechanical device that looks like a fairy by George Melies."

"Wait did you say George Melies as in his pantomime?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The pantomime would show favor over a specific person and the last person that shared that link was…" but he tampered off. "When are you coming home?"

"Well we lost Waverly Brown's Badge and Amelia Earhart's flight helmet, if you want we can stick around here for a bit and see what comes up."

"Any leads?"

"Well no but the badge has the scent of fudge so we can," but a trio of sirens cut him off and he handed the Farnsworth to Myka starting up the car.

"Artie I think we have something," she said closing the device as Steve raced off.

Coming up to a house where local police was bringing out two men to the car but two other men into the back of an ambulance.

"What happened here?" Myka asked.

"Who are you?" the EMT asked.

"Secret service."

"Gang hit it looks like however first looks are that these two died before they were shot, the bullets aren't even in locations that could kill." The paramedic explained as Steve looked around seeing a figure lurch out the side door and down an alley.

"Myka," Steve called not looking away from the form before taking off after it. Turning down the corner Steve raised his gun, "Secret Service, stop!" he commanded. With the faintest trace of the scent of fudge he lifted his gun. Right as Myka came around the corner he fired and hit the figure sending him crashing into a pile of boxes, the item in his hands skidded to a stop next to him.

"What the heck Steve," Myka shouted running pass him but she froze as the shot man crawled towards the device, a cymbal-banging monkey whose hands were poised to clap but he reached out and stuck his fingers in between the cymbals. Rolling onto his back and not removing his fingers Jake sighed, "Seems like the warehouse is still hiring…annoyingly persistent agents."

"Indeed, Agent Torres," Myka said and he nodded, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ask Artie, for now you should take this," he said rolling over and scooping up the monkey, "Be careful not to let the bells clap. In nineteen eighty five author Stephen King wrote about a monkey that every time it claps someone nearby dies. Unfortunately for the world that monkey was real and not fictional and if it claps someone dies as you probably saw. I see no good use because it is completely random who dies so I guess it's a dark vault for this guy, also Agent Jinks nice call," he said removing the badge and tossing the badge at his feet. Once it was removed the barrier fell and he sighed as Myka picked up the monkey replacing his fingers with her own. "I had an informant in here but the badge doesn't cancel out the monkey's effect." Seeing Steve start to ask he smiled, "Ask Artie, and while you're at it ask him about Ambrose Bierce's Civil War map, it's one he doesn't have. It's missing and I guess one of the ones I'm looking for."

"You coming in?" Steve asked as Jake rose smirking at him, "Yeah, ask Artie." With that Jake started to walk away.

"Hey hold on," Myka started but the helmet was off and Jake was gone.

Back at the warehouse Claudia and Artie were in the office getting the new artifacts in the right place when Steve and Myka came in. Setting down the items Claudia hopped up.

"What did you get me?" she asked pulling the pen out and setting it aside before reaching for the box and before Artie could tell her no she opened it and the mechanical fairy flew out kicking her in the nose before giggling and flying off into the warehouse.

"Why you little piece of scrap," Claudia groaned.

"Now you let her get away," moaned Artie but Myka stepped in further.

"Artie we met the thief again, he had that device but said it wasn't strong enough, what did he mean?"

"And he was asking about a civil war map," Steve added and Artie looked perplexed as Claudia joined in on the group stare.

"Enough," Artie shouted as Pete came in just in time to join the stare down.

"Look all of you need to leave me alone to my thoughts, a few more pieces and I'll have enough figured out that we as a team can figure out the next move but not until then. Claudia, Steve, to the zen garden to find a home for George Westinghouse's pen, I'm sure that as far away from anything Edison should do the trick. Pete you and Myka come with me, I want to reintroduce you to the former agent rooms."

They nodded knowing that this was all they were getting from Artie but it was a big step for him, normally he wouldn't share anything. If the fairy wasn't strong enough maybe they could find an artifact linked with Agent Lockhart in her past.

**AN – As with the last chapter here is the artifact list:**

George Westinghouse's Pen – Channels Westinghouse's anger that his AC current wasn't as popular as Edison's  
Amelia Earhart's Flight Helmet – Was worn on Earhart's last flight before she disappeared  
Chang Apana's Lieutenant Badge – Officer famed for locating contraband  
Waverly Brown's Police Badge – Killed in the line of duty, part about his wife fictional  
George Melies' Pantomime – Famous Illusionist who paved the way for early cinema  
Stephen King's Cymbal-Banging Monkey – Made famous from King's story "The Monkey" in the Skeleton Crew collection.


	3. Betty MacDonald's Pouch

**AN – And now for Myka and anyone who isn't caught up in the series go watch it and come back, this includes a bit of a spoiler and how I'd solve it. This was written before the season finale and before I found out how this plot line is really solved. Once again I own nothing and please support the official release.**

"Come on Artie we have had a great capture rate even with that thief still out there," Pet said jumping off the steps of the office into the warehouse trying to get a reaction, any reaction from Artie. Shaking his head Artie through his hands in the air to get Pete to stop, it was a few days ago when Artie had sat them all down and explained everything he found. They had been sitting in the office, everyone there including Abigail, and Artie had explained what he knew. The agents before Pete and Myka were on a mission with Artie to locate the Mayan Calendar when they noticed they had been reliving the same day over and over again. The agents, Torres and Lockhart managed to save Artie's life by pushing him out but the Calendar made them both vanish with no sign. As far as Artie could tell that meant they were trapped in the same day forever and he hoped that meant they were together. With the reappearance of Torres it meant they were wrong, his link to the warehouse was one of the strongest that Artie had ever seen, actually both had. They were on track with their goals in life, he wanted to become a Regent and she wanted to become Caretaker. They knew who the thief was and what he wanted but only Myka and Artie had actually seen the former agent. Now he pushed pass Pete and into the office where Myka was absently reading the same paragraph in a book over and over and Claudia was upgrading the security. Coming in with some coffees since Artie hadn't had any real sleep lately Steve handed them out as the computer started to been a ping. Sitting down Artie brought up the information.

"Looks like inmates on Death Row at the Badlands Maximum Security Prison are dying before their due date. The warden seems unfazed and the other inmates aren't talking but a few guards are concerned about the lack of concern. It's only a few hours away, Myka you and Steve go."

"Aw are they the new team?" Pete whined and Steve laughed.

"No but unless you can sense if the warden is lying about using an artifact or not then be my guest," Pete smiled and walked towards the warehouse door so Artie continued, "Without the use of an artifact."

"Aw man," groaned Pete as he felt Myka place her hand on his shoulder.

"Next time partner," she said with a smile and he nodded. Once in the car they settled in as Steve punched in the location of the prison in the GPS and settled in for the drive busying himself with the autopsy reports. There were five victims so far whose hearts simply stopped, no connections aside from gender and they were locked in to be executed at the end of the year. Setting the folder aside he looked at Myka.

"Alright what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Nothing," she said but catching his eye she sighed, "Nothing I want to talk about."

"Is this about the trace you got caught in?"

"Yes and no, yeah I'm worried that something will happen to one of us like with those missing agents. Endless wonder and a ton of danger what if one day Pete gets sucked into some artifact forever or one of you guys," she added a moment later and Steve smiled nodding and leaving it at that for now, he knew that she would tell him when she was ready. Pulling up to the gates it was Myka's turn to read the reports, the warden was named Victoria Gates and was by all purposes the perfect warden, sever but fair. The only other person who saw the convicts on a fairly regular basis was a priest who would read them their last rites. His duties took him between the prison and a local hospital, the guard that escorted them to Gate's office said that he was currently at the hospital but would be returning later. The block that held death row inmates was out of the way and the rest of the prison was loud like one would expect but entering the office areas it grew quite. They passed by D block, the Death row block, on their way to the office, the guard explained that at most they held ten prisoners which was cut in half now by the recent murders. Holding the door open for them the guard left after given the sign by Gates.

"Agents Jinks and Bering, why would secret service be interested in a few inmates?" she asked getting right to the point.

"It's not the inmates but how they died that we're interested in," Myka started, "Don't you find it strange that your inmates are starting to drop like flies for no reason?"

"Yes but these are men who murdered, raped, stolen, these are all self-affirmed thoughts by everyone there. They look forward to the redemption death provided." She explained handing them the files of all ten of the inmates of which they looked through as she spoke.

"This is Pedro Salvador, a drug lord, how did he get on death row? He has lawyers that bail him out any time he gets in jail."

"He confessed to everything, all appeals were thrown out"

"Don't you find that odd?"

"I don't look a gift horse in the mouth," she said walking towards Steve and pointing at one folder, "That man set his house on fire after locking his wife and fourteen year old daughter inside. The rest of the family will have closure; I don't lose sleep over their deaths."

"Have you received any odd items later? Heirlooms or anything?"

"Nope, nothing," she said as the phone rang, picking it up she spoke into it then nodded and set the receiver down, "Pastor Ruiz is here, I'm needed elsewhere. Feel free to explore but stay on this side of the prison, the other inmates might get excited and we don't want that. Also if you look in on the inmates I'd suggest Agent Jinks does it, no offense but one is a serial rapist who hates women wouldn't want to upset him." They nodded and she left.

"Steve go check out the D block, I'll find and speak with the priest, maybe there's a cross or gargoyle on the wall that effects people to confess their sins or something, I'll call Artie and see what he says." Splitting up Myka walked down the hall towards the entrance as she called Artie. "Artie we think it's an artifact that causes confessions then kills them or something like that."

"Off the top of my head the artifact that could cause that is Paulinus of Milan's Thurible, a case that Catholic Priests use to cleanse patrons of their sins."

"There is a priest working here, I'm about to meet him."

"Don't breath in any smoke Myka, be careful" Artie warned as she closed the Farnsworth and turned the corner running right into someone. Apologizing she rose to see who she ran into and saw Agent Torres.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" she asked taking out her tesla not aiming at him but keeping it down.

"Torres or Jake please," he said getting up.

"Show me the artifact you're using!"

"Which one?" he asked with a smile reaching into his long coat pockets and removed two items neither one was Thurible. "Confessions thanks to William Joseph Chaminade's Prayer Beads which grants such clarity that the inmates beg for death so I use the beans from this," he held a pouch by its strings heavy with the weight of the beans inside. "I discovered that if a terminally ill child holds the pouch their illness is transformed into a bean, whoever eats the bean soon dies but takes the illness and the child instantly becomes better but only when the bean is eaten." Myka's gun lowered even more as he held the pouch up and walked over to her, wanting her to make the choice to feed the inmates. Robotically she lifted her hand, holding out for the pouch which he set in her palm. Once it touched her skin it glowed and the glow was sucked into the pouch which Jake took back. "You were sick," he said not asked, "Give an hour then you can have both of these items." He ran away before she could answer him.

There was always the temptation of finding an artifact to cure the cancer in her body but all of them had a downside she couldn't live with. She didn't think could live knowing someone died in her place. Sucking in air she shook the thoughts away, no matter what she couldn't let Jake get away with murder and she started after him only to realize she didn't know where she was.

Checking the cells from the hall Steve couldn't see anything except for desperate men seeking a way out, no one spoke to him as he searched. Finally giving up he decided to interview one and took a seat outside the cell on prisoner number seven.

"My name is Steve Jinks, secret service and I'm here investigating why your cellmates have been dying lately."

"Robert, but I don't know anything, please leave me alone." Before entering the block Artie called and told Steve what the Thurible looked like.

"Okay but one last question, have you been around any smoke?"

"No, just that one time three years ago when I…" but he didn't finish just turned away. Sighing he walked to the end and turned away from the prisoners calling up Artie.

"Artie there's no smoking artifacts around here, no decorations that look artifacty either. How about two artifacts, one that causes confessions and one that causes death?" As they spoke Jake entered the room and opened his jacket revealing his priest garb, seeing Steve he quickly and quietly started to hand out the last four, now five beans. Steve turned around just as Jake slipped the bean to the arsonist and chewed it quickly. As the men swallowed the beans a dark shadow surrounded them then vanished.

"You're that agent," Steve started but caught the now empty pouch that was tossed at him. "Betty MacDonald's pouch, can cure any illness only when it is passed to another." Then he handed over the beads as well before running out of there. A few moments later Myka ran in just in time to see the final inmates drop dead.

"We missed him again," she groaned and Steve nodded.

"Got these though."

"Did they all eat them?" she asked and Steve nodded, she bagged the beads but left the pouch out for a bit longer, Steve didn't even question why. Back in the car Steve was explaining the event to Artie without revealing who the priest was.

"So we believe that Gates had the beads first and when she discovered she could up her rate of executions with confessions she used them, the priest just so happened to locate the pouch and used her greed for justice no matter what to save ten kids from death."

"Very admirable however it is not our place to play God, he's still a killer. Any word on him?" Artie asked as Steve turned the phone to Myka.

"His church said that he went to Ecuador to for a missionary trip."

"That's it then, you two coming home?"

"Yeah."

"Any sign of Agent Torres?" Turning the device back to himself Jinks shook his head.

"Not this time."

"Good job you too, see you when you get home." Once Artie was gone Steve looked at Myka.

"Not yet, but soon I need to see someone first." Steve nodded and they drove on in silence.

God it was just last week that she was sitting on this very same table receiving news that she couldn't believe was really happening. The doctor was an official warehouse doctor so he knew about artifacts; he treated all agents and wished they'd approve some artifacts for him to use to keep more of them alive. As far as the statements go the artifact was used on Agent Bering against her will but for once he was glad.

"The results are great Myka; all signs of cancer are gone." He laughed and smiled as she started to cry tears of job and hugged him." Later that night everyone was silent as Myka told the tale of her discovering she had cancer and that before she told anyone about it she was cured. There were more tears of joy and plenty of hugs from all but she also noticed Pete walk out onto the viewing platform so she followed him there.

"You okay Pete?" she asked.

"Is this why you didn't want me to come with you on those assignments? Myka I would have supported you no matter what, don't you trust me?" He asked obviously hurt by her not telling him.

"Of course I do Pete we're more than partners we're best friends and I just needed time to process it all. I wanted you to be the first one to know but I was scared that you'd leave me." She said starting to cry again.

"Mykes I could never leave you, we're in this together no matter what," he said pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

Deep in the warehouse the mechanical fairy flitted about coming to a rest on a shelf before looking at what was stored there before moving on, she finally stopped and looked at a picture of a door before marking the location of it and moving on. Seeing the Trojan Horse sitting there she smiled and flew to the top to wait for the next move.

**AN 2 Featured Artifacts –**

Betty MacDonald's Pouch – seen in her children's book series Mrs. Piggy-Wiggly it was stated that she carried her cures in it. Used to transfer illness from one person to another.  
William Joseph Chaminede's Prayer Beads – Used to pull confessions from people, leaves them feeling guilty and suicidal  
Paulinus of Milan's Thurible – When the smoke from the incense in inhaled it makes one confess before turning your insides to ash


	4. The Western Jin's Hunping Jar

**AN – I own nothing and please support the official release.**

Two weeks passed since Myka had been declared cancer free, two weeks of silence from Agent Torres as well, at least nothing big enough to cause a ping. In the office Artie had put of several pictures those of Lockhart, Torres as well as related artifacts to them like the Mayan Calendar, the Torres Compass, as well as the map that Torres mentioned to Steve and Myka. Artie explained that combining it with the compass could allow one to locate anything and in this case anyone. The older pictures showing the agents as well as the younger Artie threw everyone else off since in the old and the new Torres looked the same while Artie aged, wherever the calendar kept the agents it prevented them from aging. Sitting in the office Pete tossed a red ball against the wall before catching it wondering if he should be stopping Torres, or helping him. The agent had saved Myka's life using an artifact, he weighed the good and evil that came from it and took matters into his own hands. Squeezing the ball he set it aside and picked up the latest snag, an ancient Chinese weapon that was a stone on a string, basically now-a-days called a yo-yo imbued with the powers of its owner a young woman whose life became the story called Mulan. The yo-yo, when used correctly, could be used to throw shock waves at the enemy. It was crucial in battles against the Hun where Disney turned it into a rocket. For a modern world it didn't hold a real purpose so it would probably find a permanent home here in warehouse. No matter what the choice he would always have his friends, his family's back however what Torres believed in made sense. Artie once told him that if someone in the past found a modern day item they would lock it up, until they could determine if it was okay. They were just locking them up, there was no helping mankind and in a place of endless wonder. His thoughts were cut short as there door opened and his partner strode in.

"There you are," she called out and he turned offering a half smile setting the yo-yo down and resuming tossing the ball against the wall and catching it again.

"Another ping?" he asked as Artie came in and walked over catching the ball as it bounced back towards Pete.

"Easy ping," Myka said.

"Easy good," Pete nodded.

"Only a little easy, you two will be heading out to New York City for an auction for this item," he said punching into the computer as Claudia's device came on and projected the artifact into the air, an apron that slowly rotated. "Master Chef Frances Pierre La Varenne's Apron, gives any chef the sense of perfect taste, however at the cost of the other senses, they say that La Varenne went blind, mute and deaf by the time he passed on."

"That sucks," Pete muttered earning a giggle from Myka, "And now I'm hungry."

"You're also going to be keeping your senses up, that many different old items in one place could mean multiple artifacts in one place. Take the company black card," he said holding it out which Myka snagged before Pete did. "You have three hours." On the way to the airport Pete was distracted and Myka took notice of that.

"What's up?" Myka asked, "You didn't put up a fight when I asked for the keys or the black card?"

"Hungry."

"That's not your hungry face," she said poking his side smiling, she knew him so well.

"I'm just worried about the after effects of the pouch; I think we need to start studying the artifacts. Not just locking them away but seeing if there are any more that can save lives. Better the world."

"Oh Pete," Myka started but Pete shook her head.

"I know killing is wrong but what if the pouch could be used to heal kids who didn't get a chance and at the same time kill men who deserve to die. Isn't even one life precious? We also don't know if it was just a onetime cure, or if the cancer is gone forever or if it could come back." He would have continued but stopped as Myka squeezed his hand. "I'm just scared of losing someone else I care about, worried about losing you."

"I know, but I'm not going anywhere I promise and when we get back I'll ask Artie for all information on the pouch. Claudia will help too I know it and then we will know everything about the pouch even if that means asking the regents since your mom was able to help us get Steve back." Squeezing her hand back he nodded, she did help bring Steve back off of the Metronome. His purchase didn't take that long at all, however being the woman she went off to buy the perfect dress so that left Pete on the plane with time to think. There had to be a way to save everyone, he wished that no one else would die but that was an imaginary world. Coming out of the his thoughts as Myka told the pilot they were good to go before sitting down next to him, another perk of Mrs. F was her private jet, settling in Pete braced himself for the auction they couldn't miss an artifact going out into the world and causing more trouble.

Sitting in the section for bidders Pete flipped through the book seeing what was for sale already getting the paddles for the auction as well. Seeing the apron he flipped a few pages and came upon an item that gave him a vibe but something else caught his eyes and he turned to see Myka walking over to him. She looked stunning. Normally there would be some sort of quip like 'hubba hubba' but she really took his breath away.

"Come on quit staring," she said blushing and sitting down next to him.

"You just really look beautiful," he said handing her the paddle.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," before the banter could continue the auction began. Thank goodness for the black card because the apron went for a lot and once it was sold Myka went to go bag it, they weren't going to have a repeat like Claudia's first bag, and Pete found himself watching Myka go.

"Good to see the pouch worked," said the man next to him and Pete realized that the person he was sitting next to this whole time was Agent Torres. Of course unlike everyone else Pete had only seen the pictures of Jacob Torres but he resembled all the pictures well. Jealously flared up for a moment as Pete asked.

"Are you here for the apron?" Pete asked but Jake just smiled.

"Former Agent means no access to the black card so I'm tracking someone who is buying up a lot of items, one of them is an artifact but that was sold before you two arrived."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Very if he tries to use it but I find most collectors simply like to display things. Seventy-two though, that's an artifact as well." Flipping through the pages Pete discovered it was the page that he had to vibe on earlier. Sitting down Pete felt Myka lean close to look at what he was looking at and Jake continued, "Adolphe Dugleres was a master chef who prepared the Dinner of Three Emperors, upon reading a menu Tsar Alexander II grew angry that an item wasn't there but instantly his anger vanished, imbuing the menu with an anger that caused the largest and most bloodiest rebellions in all of that country. It eventually led to his assassination."

"Torres," Myka said, "What are you doing here?" But Jake just winked as the auction continued and after they won Myka once again went to collect when Pete noticed Jake slipping out. Getting another vibe he followed him outside where he found the former Agent frozen looking at a round, older man with a book under his arm but a staff in his hand as well.

"It's been awhile Agent Torres, somehow you don't look different at all, must be one of those artifacts you hid away how selfish of you just like Arthur."

"Who's Santa Claus?" Pete asked since the man had white hair as well as a white beard and looked like an evil Santa in normal clothes.

"His name is Richard Henri, he's an ex regent who was banished for wanting to use artifacts to rule the world."

"Power is what we had, weakness was hiding it away," Richard snarled. Pete raised the tesla but lowered it due to a bad vibe.

"What do you want?" Jake said but Richard just smiled.

"What I've always wanted Torres, the Remati Shackle," Pete growled at that since his mother had that one, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his family. "I'm going to amass enough artifacts to take it by force and your compass there will help be quite nicely." Suddenly he was struck by electricity as Myka came around the corner in the darkness. Dropping the book he looked hurt for a second before smiling and lifting his arm so the sleeve slid down revealing a bracelet with something attached to it, a key, Benjamin Franklin's Key. Lifting his hand at Pete he redirected the electricity and sent Pete crashing back. Running to him Myka fell next to him as Richard walked over to them ready to strike them down.

"Wait," Jake called out and Richard stopped, "The compass for their lives," he said having already removed it from around his neck. Richard smiled and held up the staff and a flash of blinding light turned the world white.

The next morning the three of them were sitting outside of one of the many coffee shops trying to get things together. By the time they could see again they realized that Richard was gone as well as all of their artifacts, the auctioned items as well as the compass.

"Don't you need that to find Jennifer?" Myka asked and Jake smiled at her.

"No I got it all down, I was just missing one thing and I needed access to the warehouse for that. I was going to offer the book to Artie as a peace offering before I ask for what I need."

"What is that?" Pete asked but Jake shook his head.

"Later, we need to deal with Richard first, if he wants the compass he's going to locate the shackle."

"My mom has it," Pete said and Jake nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Probably home in North Canton, Ohio."

"We should go there," Myka said.

"No, we need to head back to my place, he'll have a lot artifacts and one them is what he used to get away, Darius I's staff." Jake explained seeing Myka smile which got looks from both men. "What?"

"You remind me of Artie with your knowledge of the artifacts." Pete settled and nodded.

"I loved the warehouse, almost as much as I loved Jennifer, love her. I know how to save her now but if Richard wins then I lose all hope." With that he led them back to the airport and soon they arrived back in South Dakota in fact Pete and Myka were confused to see that they were at the Univille public library the librarian looked up and smiled at Jake.

"Mr. Smith, good to see you again," she said and he nodded back, heading into the stacks he opened up a hidden door and led them into his home.

"Mr. Smith?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, if I can save Jennifer then maybe I can save Agent Smith from the Escher Vaults, if I become a regent that's what I'm going to do. Make sure that we don't lose anymore great agents to artifacts." Leading them pass an unmade bed they noticed a desk with a computer on it that listed pings that they had been after the last two weeks. He knew but at the same time didn't go after them, "I went to every ping and when I saw you had it and were safe I backed off. In my love for the warehouse I love the men and women who put their lives at risk to keep it safe; they were like my real family." Showing them an area with several artifacts each with their own card. "Old habits are hard to break," he said with a grin, "I was fortunate enough to locate this item and procure it before anyone accidentally used it and yes it has a history most fowl but if we are to defeat Richard we might need it." He said motioning to the small device that rested on the table an A shaped device. "Sir Lenard Skeffington's model of the Daughter the other version of the rack instead of pulling the victim apart it crushes them together. Squeeze it and focus and you can do it to Richard, at the same time if held for too long the desire to use it more and move becomes overwhelming, a total dark vault item. Next item I collected probably won't help us; George Stephenson's Geordie lamp grants you night vision." Picking up the next item Myka gasped and opened it up.

"Is this?" She asked while reading excerpts.

"Yeah the original Aesop's Fables written by the man himself, during his time in slavery he wrote this book only containing ten stories instead of the many others he wrote later. The book gives hope and I can't see a downside, at least not yet."

"Hope is good," Pete mused.

"Yes but if we're going to defeat Richard we need more than hope and more importantly we need weapons," Jake said picking up one of the last two items a wooden sword and a medium sized gun that looked toy-like. "When H.G. Wells wrote her story the War of the Worlds and it became a huge success there was a man who wanted some of it so in America he wrote a story of his own staring a good friend of his, 'Edison's Conquest of Mars'. Of course Edison got his approval and HG; well she wasn't that happy with it. Of course being the country she was America and her people loved the idea of America taking arms and kicking ass. In the sense of the words the author, Garrett P Serviss, built this prop but it became imbued with his obsession to be a greater writer then HG. Of course as time tells us only one of them one that battle, Serviss' gun is only used when angry will fire a burst of energy at the target. And this beauty is Princess Kaguya's bamboo sword the very first story of a UFO in history though made of simple bamboo it can cut through anything. Almost anything I guess but that's a different artifact not yet caught." As they listened to him each was drawn to their own weapon Pete the gun and Myka the sword. Myka smiled as she heard him speak of HG.

"HG Wells is a woman you know," Myka said.

"Yeah I said her," Jake said, "Browsing the bronze section I noticed her, had to ask MacPherson if it was true or not. Pete when you use that think of everything that Richard will gain by winning, he might not kill your mom but if her life force is connected to the shackle he will have no choice. If he got it without killing her he'd be killing Mrs. F, he'd take over the warehouse and not let any of you stay. Claudia and Artie would fight to the death against him, as would Myka I believe, myself included. Channel all that hate into the gun but don't let it consume you, the amount of anger that the gun uses could warp inside you and twist your soul. If you know about it first it should be easier, of course I also have this," he went to a filing cabinet and withdrew something tossing it to Pete, it was a Saint Christopher's metal and hoping it he felt odd, happy, at peace. "Dr. Benjamin Rush created the Department of War in the seventeen hundreds, opposite of that was the Department of peace, unfortunately not created for another two hundred years. That is Senator Jennings Randolph's Saint Christopher's medal, bag it until you need it the man I took it from almost starved himself, was extremely content to not doing anything at all."

Pete nodded and slipped the medal into the bag as Myka tried the sword out.

"Negatives?" she asked as Jake came over.

"Nope, the princess was a great person also striving for peace only fighting to defend but now a day's mankind wouldn't use it for that intention." Myka nodded understanding what this would mean.

"When are we going?" Myka asked as Jake tucked something else away.

"Anytime, I don't know where Pete's mom might be, or he might come to the Bed and Breakfast because he had the whole injection bad reaction thing to keep him out of the warehouse, with the shackle he would be instantly cured though, able to move freely with unlimited access to the warehouse, unlimited power." Jake explained as the anger rose in Pete as he heard that the target was his mother. The anger intensified thanks to the gun but he calmed down as Myka came up to him and fumbled to put the Saint Christopher medal into his coat pocket where he felt the cool, calming metal against his skin.

"This gun is potent," he mused simply holding it at his side."

"Very," Jake agreed as they went to the door but Jake stopped. "I have to get one last artifact I'll meet you in the car." Once Myka and Pete were gone Jake went over to a safe and opened it up revealing a vase with a heavy lid that had carvings of an ancient Japanese household, lifting it up he set it on the table and used a rope to make sure the lid would stay in place, it was the Western Jin's Hunping Jar. The Western Jin was an emperor in the Jin Dynasty who was such an evil man that his hunping jar was made special. Normally built to allow safe travel of one's soul to the afterlife but Western Jin's had been made to trap and seal the soul. Holding it under his arm he went out to the car as well.

Having driven all day they discussed where to go first. Myka wanted to go to the Bed and Breakfast first but Jake disagreed after Pete reminded them that his mom had moved closer to be with Pete. Reading the worry on Pete's face Myka also agreed and took the next exit. Pulling up to the front of the Lattimer house they were surprised to see the two guards shoveling food into their mouths, snacks with the wrappers still on it. One had moved on to the grass in the front yard.

"It's the effects of the cook book, he probably used it on them to get in," Jake said and Pete nodded taking lead with the alien gun with Jake and Myka following with their teslas at the reads.

"Mom?" Pete called out when they heard a scream Pete started forward but Jake caught his shoulder. Pete started to shake free but Jake pointed and following his line of sight he was a camera lens sitting on the side table.

"Louis Le Prince was the father of motion pictures who vanished so Edison could take the credit for inventing motion pictures." Before Myka could neutralize it the image of Jane spoke.

"Wait, the lens also allows you to transfer words like a message. I know you'll find me so I'll keep it brief. Richard won't kill me right away; he wasn't the shackle but won't kill me for it unless that's the only way. He's taken me to the White River Badlands her in South Dakota, hurry." The image went back to the scared Jane who screamed and the message repeated.

In the car Myka typed the White River Badlands in her GPS while Pete and Jake tied up the guards to keep them from eating everything in sight. Once they were on the way Myka asked the most obvious question of why there?

"It consists of the largest deposit of Oligocene fossils anywhere in the world." Jake said.

"Oligocene?" Pete asked and Myka was glad for the distraction.

"It's the reason why the Warehouse is here in South Dakota instead of somewhere else in America. Oligocene is a period of time where the most diversity in changes in the world were done the animals buried there have such intense feelings, it's hard to describe. With how connected you are to the Warehouse you'll feel it as soon as we get there. It might be enough to intensify the artifacts he already has."

Two hours ahead of the trio Jane was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dried out riverbed. There wasn't anything holding her down but she still couldn't move and that was because of the lights that Richard had set up to hold her there. Stepping over to a table near her Richard set down a few artifacts and smiled at her.

"It's been a long time Jane and I was surprised to learn that you were the new caretaker. No begging or screaming?" he asked but she didn't speak so he slipped on a wrist band. "I wish I didn't have to do this but if I won't be let in with permission I'll get in by force. I have three artifacts here and if two of them don't work I'll be forced to kill you and take it." With that he grabbed her arm and pulled it out to the side, even though he could move she still couldn't. "I believe that Arthur and Jacob took after me when I was a regent, advanced memory of artifacts, so of course you don't remember these artifacts." Lifting her arm he tried to pull the shackle from her with no success so he walked to the table and picked up a silver mace.

"No you'll break it!" Jane shouted.

"I have waited too long so I guess I should just kill you now, I'm sorry." He stated but was silenced as a blast of energy hit him and threw him across the way.

"No wait," Jane shouted as Myka ran to free her. Once under the light Myka fell to her knees struggling to stand against it. "Under the light our mass is increased or something." She explained as Pete and Jake went over to Richard, "But he's not effected!" she tried to warn but it was too late.

Richard shot his fist out and knocked Jake back who hit hard and dropped the tesla out of reach. Pete dodged as Richard went for the mace and Pete fired again missing Richard but getting between him and the mace. Rolling away Richard pulled out a recorder and spoke into it.

"You're too late, they are all dead." Clicking it he rewound it and held it up. Hearing the voice played over the recorder Pete fell silent for a moment. Richard was hoping for depression and it would have worked if Pete didn't hold that rifle which took that little bit of anger at himself and Richard and expanded in tenfold. Lifting the gun Pete fired and all the rage behind him thinking that Myka, his mom even Jake were dead fired into Richard who went crashing hard into the rocks, so hard that the wall collapsed on him. Rushing over to the recorder Jake pulled out one of the bags that Myka had given him and bagged the recorder which sparked a lot but he didn't care dropping it and rushing to Pete. Reaching into his jacket pocket he took the gun and made Pete squeeze the medal. Once he saw that Pete calmed down enough he went to turn the lights off the women and they all went back over to Pete who was calming down.

"Is it over?" Pete asked and Myka smiled hugging him.

"What was all that?" Myka asked as Pete bagged the medal.

"The recorder comes from a psychiatrist in World War one," Jake started but found himself too tired, "it forces the listener to think what is said into the recorder is real. Richard wanted Pete to go into a depressed coma but thanks to the gun he got angry and killed him."

"He's not dead," warned Jane who pushed away the rubble. Quickly Jake ran back to the car and returned to Richard with the jar as Jane took off the wrist band.

"This has to be done; he can heal and might come back but instead of bronzing this will trap him forever." Unlike the others Jane recognized the jar and nodded allowing Jake to seal Richard's soul inside, once it was gone his body also vanished. While they did that Myka started to bag the other artifacts including the cookbook, on the way back to the car Jane squeezed Jake's shoulder.

"You have my support, I'll speak on your behalf to get you reinstated and then we'll get your partner back, I promise." She said smiling at him and he nodded, he hopped so.

**AN – Lots of artifacts:**

Mulan's Yo-yo - Creates shockwaves  
Frances Pierre La Varenne's Apron - Gives any chef the sense of perfect taste  
Adolphe Dugleres's Cookbook - Can cause people to want to keep eating  
Benjamin Franklin's Key - Shoots lightning  
Darius I's Staff - Creates a blinding light  
Sir Leonard Skeffington's Daughter - When squeezed and focused was able to fold victims in half, crushing them.  
George Stephenson's Geordie Lamp - Night vision  
Original Aespo's Fables - Gives hope  
Garrett P Serviss' Raygun - Uses anger to increase power  
Princess Kaguya's Bamboo Sword - Cuts through an metal  
Jennings Randolph's Saint Christopher's Medal - Grants peace  
Louis Le Price's Camera Lens – Projects perfect holographic images  
Monte Saldo's Wrist Band – Increases strength for eight minutes.  
The Great Gama's Silver Mace – Can break most things  
The Western Jin's Hunping Jar – Captures someone's soul


	5. The Mayan Calendar

**AN – Last chapter in the main story arc however I have a few more chapters with the gang on the way, one finished and one half done. Please read and review and support the official release.**

"What are you doing?" came a voice that caused Jake to jump. Turning he smiled at Jennifer and moved back to let her see. "Is that the easy bake oven we just bagged? Are you trying to get out of a chore Artie has given you again?" Jake laughed and she smiled.

"No, I combined Rosa Park's light bulb to balance the effects out and now it just makes delicious cookies."

"No," Artie said coming in as well, "No matter what good things might happen you cannot use artifacts like that. After so long of knowing the older man Jake could tell his interest was piqued.

"Artie just try one, if you get enslaved we'll bag it and release you then I will make you a dozen cookies at Leena's when we get back." Pulling out a cookie Jake held it out to him and Artie, after rolling his eyes, took it. He was about to take a bite when the computer started to beep. Sitting down Jennifer began to type away.

"We got a big one guys, the Mayan Calendar"

"When we get back I'll try it," Artie said as they gathered their coats.

* * *

Here it was ten years later, Artie looked like it but Jake hadn't changed at all. It was his first day back as a temporary agent until the regents came to a decision about Jake's future, which would be decided when they got Jennifer back. Opening the door to the office he actually smiled seeing the easy bake oven on the desk with his compass. Walking over he pulled the mini spatula out and looked inside.

"Yes it's still in there; Leena once said they balanced themselves out. I guess you were right, some artifacts can be used for good once we figure everything out," Artie said.

"Thank you Artie but I should do this mission on my own, just in case something happens," Jake started as the door opened and the four agents came in as well.

"No way Jake, you saved Myka and my's life already, we own you that much," Pete spoke up as Myka nodded agreeing with him.

Resolved to being a thief Jake never thought he'd be welcomed back so easily, even after rescuing Jennifer he figured they'd be homeless but at least together. They already had five agents now, two more would be seven. Not even in the days of Warehouse Six which had three teams of two did it ever top out over six agents at once.

"What happens after we get her back?" Steve asked but before Jake could say anything Artie cut him off.

"The Warehouse that collected and cataloged the most artifacts was Warehouse Six, three pairs of field agents. Claudia you email the regents and see if it's possible or what our options are."

"On it," she said jumping and spinning into the chair until it stopped at the computer where she started to type.

"Jake, what do we need?"

"The most important thing is a painting, Henri Le Sidoner's 'The Door of Spirits' which would be able to bring us into the world of the Mayan Calendar. You'll also need an artifact that is bonded with you."

"Which is why you wanted Artie to keep the faerie while you looked for anything else," Steve said.

"Exactly, the world in the calendar is identical to this world without the artifact in it, somehow I was able to get ahold of my compass. Using that I was able to free myself so I want to do the same for Jennifer, so if you are coming with you'll need an artifact you're bonded to as well. "

"Okay so you two," Artie said towards Myka and Pete, "Go find an artifact that you feel bonded to while Jake and I will go locate the painting."

"What about your artifact?" Myka as ked as Artie held up his bag to show that he had one in there, nodding she and Pete took off.

As they arrived at the painting isle Jake searched the computer to bring up the right one as Artie looked through his bag and Jennifer's faerie arrived from the depths. Locating the right one the large machine withdrew and set the painting on the ground in front of them. It wasn't huge however when they touch it would allow them to enter the world. This was it, after his long journey and the ups and downs he was finally going to see Jennifer again. Turning he saw Pete and Myka run up as Artie withdrew a glass jar with a top in it.

"P.T. Barum's Top," Artie said, "I used this just to see Vanessa more and more even though it hurt me, helped me realize how important she was to me." Jake nodded and looked at Myka and Pete. Smiling sheepishly she held out and familiar pouch.

"Betty MacDonald's Pouch, since it saved my life." Myka said as Pete help up Bronzed Baby boots.

"This helped me understand my mom a lot more and brought us closer." Pete explained.

"Are you guys ready then?" Jake asked and seeing that everyone nodded they all reached for the handle of the door then the world went white.

* * *

Sitting up in his bed in the Bed and Breakfast Pete was utterly confused as a page of the calendar on the wall fell revealing the same page that just fell off. Turning he realized he wasn't alone and cried out falling out of bed. Sitting up as well Jake ignored Pete for now, his eyes at the desk where one of those daily Far Side comic sat, once that Jennifer got him as a gag gift for his birthday. The date on the calendar was June third, nineteen ninety eight.

"Pete, this is the day we were sucked into the calendar." Looking at the clock he helped Pete up and they hurried into the hall running into Myka.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The Calendar traps you inside it, making you relive a single day over and over again."

"Groundhog Day!" Pete exclaimed earning a smile from Myka.

"Yeah except we didn't know that at the time, according to the time Jennifer should be waiting for me in town." Opening the compass he saw it was spinning for a moment before pointing east.

"Artie what's wrong? You're scaring me." Came a familiar voice downstairs. Hurrying up the trio rushed downstairs to the sound of glass shattering.

"Quick make him squeeze the top and help him think of Vanessa or someone back in the real world," he called out and Myka rushed over to him and did that. "It's going to make him return out of the calendar but Myka you need to do the same as well, it looks like his appendix has grown back again." Locking eyes with Pete Myka mouthed for him to be safe before holding onto Artie and thinking hard before they vanished.

"Jake what the heck is going on? Who are these people? What happened to Artie?"

"Leena you don't recognize me or my aura?" Pete asked.

"Pete, this Leena hasn't met you yet, this Leena is ten years away from meeting you."

"Yeah she does look really young."

"Leena I'll explain later," Jake said leading Pete outside.

"So where to next?"

"Well after we got the file at breakfast we went into town to the diner to brainstorm. The ping was in Alliance, Nebraska where people were vanishing but no one seemed to notice. We thought it might be something like R.B.'s drinking glass which causes people to forget whoever drinks from it. Possibly Sergei Korsakoff's Ruble Coin that when flipped heads makes people forget you, tails makes them remember. When we arrived there we interviewed two people, the second was more promising because his son had a coin collection, sadly he also had the calendar on his wall. By the time we got to the kid's room he was gone and it was a hobby room. We didn't think anything of it until we went for a second interview and found that the only person living there was the ex-wife who said her husband ran away with their son or something she couldn't remember. Jennifer, Artie and I went to the room and that's when Jennifer noticed something, Artie was closest to the door so we shoved him out then vanished."

As he finished explaining they were already outside Pete froze looking for his car.

"Wait where's my car?"

"Probably wherever you are ten years ago," Jake said as he went around the side of the Warehouse pulling a tarp off his car, an original model T. Pete was stunned as he got in.

"This is beautiful," he said as the faerie settled in between them.

"Yeah she is an unlike everything Artie has owned she's special, and an artifact."

"What?"

"Yeah, well sort of, this baby runs on water. Henry Ford offered it as an alternate to oil however the center of the engine is an artifact that turns water to gasoline so of course it can't be mass produced. Since we know where to go next we'll travel straight there." Even though they rushed their Jennifer was still traveling by plane and they pulled up to the crib as a woman in a navy, blue business suit and shoulder length brown hair was walking up to the front door. Pete could understand the feeling that Jake was experiencing as he couldn't move, if he hadn't seen Myka for what felt like years he didn't know what he'd do. Pushing Jake out of his daze Pete motioned for him to go. "Jennifer!" he called out getting out of the car as the faerie flew over to Jennifer. When she turned to his voice the faerie hugged her arm.

"Jake, there you are I was wondering where you went to," she said a twinkle in her deep brown eyes.

"Jenn, do you have a feeling that today is tomorrow? " She looked into his eyes confusion filled her face,

"What are you talking about?"

"The artifact that we were chasing, it is the Mayan Calendar and it trapped us in this world. I somehow got ahold of my compass and using it I was able to free myself. That's why I brought the pantomime; you were so close to it that it would flitter around you when you walked the warehouse. Hold her close and think of me." Without thinking she was doing it, listening to him even though she looked really confused still. As she held it a door opened in the yard glowing while, Pete walked over to it.

"I think it's time to go guys," Pete called out but Jake ignored him.

"I won't leave without you Jennifer; I'd rather be stuck here with you then out there without you. I never got a chance to say it before but, I love you"

That snapped Jennifer back and from the grip of the calendar nodding she took his hand as they went with Pete towards the glowing door but it wouldn't be that easy as Pete was struggling with it.

"It's closing!" he shouted trying to keep it open as Jennifer and Jake ran over and pushed against it trying to help as the entire world started to glow white again.

Having returned with Artie a while ago the first thing Myka did was get him back to the office where Vanessa was waiting with Steve and Claudia. Once they left Claudia emailed her asking her to come if Jennifer needed medical care after being exposed to an artifact for so long. Once it looked like that he would be fine she returned to the painting alone. They had been in dangerous situations before but usually they were always there for each other. Remembering how distraught Artie had been when thinking of the missing agents and how Jake had acted, breaking the rules to save his partner she knew she would do the same in his place. There was no way she would use an artifact in a selfish way and save herself but if it came to saving Pete or anyone else she loved she knew she would do whatever it took. The realization dawned on her as she felt her tears on her crossed arms; she loved Pete and would do anything to see him again. Use any artifact to see his handsome, goofy smile or hear his voice. Suddenly the painting started to glow as she wiped her eyes just in time for a flash of light as three people fell on top of her. Groaning they all sat up and seeing Myka they started to laugh, they escaped, it worked.

A little while later Myka was catching Jennifer up as Claudia showed her how advanced computing had come Jake stood near Pete.

"I've seen you watch her," Jake noted to him, "I almost lost Jennifer to an artifact but I'm not leaving this place or the endless wonders but at least now she knows how I feel." Smiling and nodding Pete knew it would be worthless to try lying to Jake, at least about this.

"What a great reunion," came the voice of Mrs. Fredrick who was suddenly at the door.

"How do you do that?" Steve asked and Jake started to answer but a glare from Mrs. F shut him up quickly. Jumping up Jennifer hugged Mrs. Fredrick who returned the hug.

"The regents have decided that when you are ready Jennifer you can return as the new owner of the Bed and Breakfast and tend to the artifacts as Leena once did. Finding their one special place and such." Everyone cheered at that and hugged her but Mrs. Fredrick cleared her throat.

"Agent Torres, they were less pleased with your disregard for the rules, stealing artifacts for personal use. However, they also saw the drive and passion you have for the Warehouse and your partner and seeing that they can be used for good once completely studied you are being offered the job of Warehouse Thirteen's chief Regent. You will remain here to study the artifacts and see which ones could benefit the world." Now it was Jake's turn for cheers as Jennifer hugged and kissed him causing him to blush.

"Guess that makes me Artie's boss?" he said earning a laugh all around but a frown from Artie. Heading out to the Bed and Breakfast for some lunch everyone left except for Pete who asked Myka to hang back.

"You know everything that's happened with Jake and Jennifer got me thinking Mykes and you know I'm not that good with words so I'm just going to say it, I love you." He should have stopped there but the stunned silence from Myka got him stammering some more. "What I mean is that I can't stand the thought of losing my best friend before she knew how I really felt about her and," but Myka cut him off with her lips and all at once the world of endless wonder became a little more wonderful.

* * *

**AN – Artifacts**

Rosa Park's Light Bulb – Causes a sense of peace when basked in the light  
Ronald Howe's Easy Bake Oven – Makes perfect cookies with a side of mind control  
Mayan Calendar – Traps someone with forcing them to relive the same day over and over  
Henri Le Sidoner's 'The Door of Spirits' – Transports to another plane of existence  
Henry Ford's Model T – Runs on "water"  
**And because I missed listing it last time:**  
Jozef Stefan's Light Bulbs – Increases the weight of a person under the light's body


	6. Rube Goldberg's Drafting Pen

**AN – Once again I own nothing, please support the official release. Here's "Webisode" one, thus why it's shorter and I'm ok with it. Please read and review.**

"Thanks for helping me Steve, ten years out of the game but everything has been great. There's still a few of the newer artifacts that aren't used to me yet like the one you're helping me with," Jennifer said with one of those mysterious smiles. Honestly it made her one of the few people that Steve couldn't read, only because she laced her honesty with her half lies. This time he was only sixty percent sure that she was lying so she wouldn't have to carry Antonio Stradivaris' Ironwood Violin since it was made of one of the heaviest wood around. Sighing he stepped on a pen which caused him to slip as the pen shot across the floor down the aisle. Stumbling he hit a chess board which caused the pawn to fall.

"Steve watch out," she called out since as soon as the pawn fell it burst into hundreds of clones which clattered onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Steve asked setting the violin onto the floor and rushing over.

"It's Francis-Andre Danican Philidor's chess pawn, according to the reader he believed that chess could be won without losing a single pawn, the original master of chess, his main pawn has a black dot on the top of it," she explained as Steve noticed that the clones weren't identical in that sense. Spotting it Jennifer reached for it but before she could pick it up but stopped six inches away. Frowning she tried to push harder without getting anywhere. Brushing aside the clones Steve picked up the second reader.

"Uh, Jennifer that is Sam Loyd's Black Queen which creates a protective shield around the person, allowing things to go out but not in. I must have activated it when I hit the table," he lamented, "What should we do?" He was panicking however Jennifer looked calm as she started to run away from him. "Wait where are you going?"

"What would bring a pawn back to life?" she called behind her as she rounded the corner. Pondering her mini riddle he looked back at the mess of pawns that were now rolling around on the floor, the hundreds now reaching thousands. Before he could go after her she was back with a little black pouch. "During the war time to take the soldier's minds off the pain and suffering one man invented the game chaturanga. That man was Narmudi Cheral, he would rather play and have fun. The general said that once the game was over the fighting would continue," she explained opening the pouch and setting a portly king on the board. Once it was in place several things happened, all of the pawns shot together and became one again. The pawn as well as the queen went back into their starting place next to the portly king. "All Cheral wanted was fun, peace and happiness," Jennifer said with a sigh smiling at the happiness she was feeling from the pieces now. "Don't forget the instrument," she said to Steve as she continued to where the object would be most comfortable.

Sighing Steve hoisted the violin up and struggled carrying it after her into a large area that was set up like a giant orchestra with empty chairs, a few had some instruments in them but most were empty.

"One day I hope to have an entire collection of instruments here," Jennifer said pointing to where he could put it which he did. As he passed a cello he was startled as it started to play itself. "Don't mind that one, its Ibn Khordadbeh's cello, it just plays itself. We also have a few woodwinds, brass and percussion."

"Break time?" Steve asked hopefully as Jennifer giggled.

"Reminds me of Jake when we bagged the Kaysing feather, belonged to the guy who thought the lunar landing was faked. It had the ability to change gravity or something making it shift between light as a feather and heavy as a block of lead. One last artifact then we can get something to drink," she said tossing something to him which he caught and looked at with a grin.

"Waverly Brown's Police Badge," he said as she nodded recalling the tale Jake told her about finding that one.

"Yeah we're just going to put it in the American Military and Government section," she said and started off with Steve following her. Happy to be carrying something that was so light he ran his finger over badge remembering the ability it had but not noticing that Jennifer had stopped until she bumped into her. Looking up he started to ask but she hushed him as a pen that he had stepped on rolling down the aisle in front of them. Turning the corner they followed it as it came to a stop after hitting a stick that was sitting there for a moment before it fell. As it fell it caught a rope hanging down which knocked some sticks off the shelf. They clattered on the ground next to some over turned Chinese fireworks.

"What's." Steve started but didn't get to finish as the sticks caught on fire as the pen rolled back into the path of the firework which caught and shot down the row. Pulling Jennifer back as it flew by sending the pen spinning and coming to a stop as the firework turned and smashed into the row of shelves causing a book to tumble off and land on the tip of the pen sending it sailing off. Rushing to follow where it had flown Jennifer left a confused Steve behind. Snapping out of it he first moved the sticks so it couldn't relight another firework that somehow appeared again before heading out after her. Looking up he saw her standing in front of a display with several pens set up in a way that made peace among the items, at the same time he could see the pen sitting in an inkwell.

"What is going on?" Steve asked starting forward but pausing when he saw Jennifer glare at him. Stepping back he watched as the pen tipped the inkwell over and it hit splattering the ink everywhere on the ground and right before his eyes he saw the ink moving as if it was alive.

"Toss me one of your bags," she ordered which he did; she missed but snatched it up before the ink could take hold of it. "Did Claudia teach you about ER sprayers?" he nodded, "Turn it on this entire row."

"What about you?" he asked as she picked up the pen but instead of being able to just pick it up the ink pulled it from her, not wanting to let go of it. As she tried to pull away there was a clatter as a row of shower heads rolled overhead. Closing her eyes she held her breath as there was an alarm as gallons of purple goo splashed down onto her. Spitting it out she quickly bagged the pen wiping her eyes as the ink retracted back into the well and returned sitting up as Steve came over. Smiling at her she handed him the bag.

"I'm going to take a shower, please put that away for me, I'll explain later," she said and having taken a goo bath of his own he knew how much a shower or two would be needed.

A few hours later Steve found Jennifer sitting at the kitchen table while Jake and Claudia laughed about something.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked taking a seat.

"Jenn was just telling us about your adventure, who knew so many issues could come from a single pen."

"About that," Steve started as Jennifer just shook her head.

"Rube Goldberg's drafting pen, wants to cause trouble but makes simple tasks and turns them complex." Jake explained, "And that last one was Randy Schueller's ink."

"The venom ink?" Artie asked entering the kitchen, "Is it okay?"

"Yeah the Goldberg pen was trying to cause mayhem in the warehouse again," Jake explained.

"Jennifer had to take a goo shower," Claudia added and Artie looked at them.

"Did you clean it up?" he asked sternly and Jennifer gave him a look, "You are clean now."

"Come on Jenn, let's go clean up," Jake said as she rose and went with him.

"I wanna come," Claudia said following to which Steve shrugged and followed as well.

**AN –I think I will point out the ones used and not the ones just mentioned.**

Antonio Stradivaris' Ironwood Violin - Causes weightlessness when played  
Francois-Andre Danican Philidor's Chess Pawn - Duplicates when 'defeated'  
Sam Loyd's Black Queen - Creates a personal shield  
Narmudi Cheral's Chaturanga King - Resets a game instantly  
Bill Kaysing's Feather - Alters gravity  
Ibn Kordadbeh's Cello - Plays itself  
Rube Goldberg's Drafting Pen - Creates chaos using complex methods  
Randy Schueller's ink - Attempts to take over everything


End file.
